You Were Only Waiting For This Moment To Arise
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: After Blaine's eye injury, he takes painkillers to help sedate him. That means Kurt is left to deal with this Loopy!Blaine once more... and the "fort" that Blaine built. Fluffy fluff of epic fluff. Klaine. Sequel to "Watching You Is The Only Drug I Need"


**This is a sequel to "Watching You Is The Only Drug I Need," but you don't really have to read it to understand this story. In WYITODIN, Blaine had his wisdom teeth pulled out and while he was doped up on Valium, he told Kurt that he loved him, but they weren't dating.**  
><strong>This is semi-canon. Yes, Blaine and Kurt are dating, but in this story, neither have said "I love you" to each other and have not have had sex yet.<strong>  
><strong>Also, thank you a million times over to Lane Render (fanfiction) for being a lovely Beta Reader and calling me out on my insanity. She's fucking awesome. <strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>I dug the spare key that Blaine had made me (after we had been officially dating for 4 months) out of the bottom on my pocket, juggling my cookies and movies in my other hand. The cold stung my fingers and I had, stupidly, left my gloves on the kitchen counter.<p>

"Blaine!" I called from outside, hoping he would hear me. I waited 10 seconds and I didn't hear any movement from inside his house. He was probably sleeping.  
>Grumbling to myself about the awful weather, I finally located the small key in the very crevice of my other pocket and was able to maneuver myself in somehow without letting much of the bitter cold into the house.<p>

I set my items on the side table and hung my coat on the hanger. I walked into the kitchen, looking for Blaine, I realized that half of the kitchen chairs were gone.

"Blaine?" I yelled again, now that I was inside.

"Kurt?" I heard faintly from upstairs.

I smiled, hearing his voice. I grabbed the cookies and movies and bounded upstairs, eager to see him. I turned the handle and my forehead smashed into the door when it jarred 4 inches out.

"Kurt! Kurtie is that you? Ohmigosh I'm sorry, I should have warned you!"

I heard a rustling and then a loud scraping. "Sorry, Kurt, sorry. I had to put the bookcase in front of the door so that bad guys don't come in."

"Wha-what?" I rubbed at my aching head, trying to process what he had just said. "The bad guys?"

"Yeah!" he said with a giant smile.

I stepped into his room and he moved the bookcase back into place. When he had it where he wanted, he held his hands out like it was a dog he was telling to "stay."  
>I turned around and my mouth fell open. What had once been a very posh, if not boring, bedroom was now constructed into a five year-old's wildest dream in fort-form.<p>

Cream-colored bed sheets draped over the length of his room, held up by various objects. His bed had been pushed up near the door as well, giving him space to construct. His mattress was on it's side, providing one wall of his fort and the edges of the blankets were tucked behind the corners of different large picture frames hanging on his wall or weighed down with giant text books on his dresser. The inner folds of his construct were illuminated from the inside, a small triangular opening the entrance and exit.

Me being me, all I could think about was how awful this was going to be to clean up, but I took a moment to step back and realize how beautiful it really looked. Also, the gigantic smile on Blaine's face made me melt in love for him...even though neither of us had said the 3 fateful words to each other yet.

"I'm a pirate!" Blaine informed me, pointing at his eye-patch. "But I'm a good pirate, like Jack Sparrow. I'm not a bad pirate. I'm hiding from Captain Hook and Captain Barbossa in my fort. Do you like it, Kurt? I made plenty of room for us inside, I was thinking about you the whole time!"

I smiled at my boyfriend who had suddenly been transformed into a Kindergartener. "Blaine, babe, what did the doctors give you as painkillers for your eye?"

"I haven't the slightest idea! But it's _wonderful! _So do you like my fort? It took me an hour and it collapsed on me twice, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect, just like you are! Do you like it?"

The look on his face told me that if I had said no, he would have burst into tears. Truthfully though, I answered, "Blaine, it's beautiful. I love it."

His face lit up and my heart skipped a beat at how pleased he was with himself and me. "Yay! Now comon', I want to show you the inside!" He bounced up and down on his heels and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards his cocoon.

"After you, handsome," he said, holding up one of the flaps for me after bowing.

I smiled as the inside was revealed to me. The entire circular area was littered in at least 4 layers of various blankets and pillows. Messily cut out shiny stars were taped to the inside or hanging from fishing wire from the top. He had hung half a dozen of strings of Christmas lights on the inside as well that reflected nicely off the foil paper stars and illuminated the inside sufficiently along with a lamp that he had pushed into a corner.

"Lay down with me," Blaine said to me. He tugged my arm and flashed me a sloppy smile.

I sighed, melting again at his adorableness. I kissed his cheek then laid down, surprised by how warm and comfortable it was in his tent. He wasted no time in curling up beside me and snuggling up against me, lying his head on my chest. I felt the faint mark of the band from the eye patch against my side from where it wrapped around his head, making me frown in memory. I felt almost guilty because the slushy was aimed for me and I wished I could have been the one who had been hit by that fateful bitch-slap by a tainted iceberg.

"I lost my balance a few times, but I'm not really sure if it's because I'm a pirate, or because of the drugs," he said absently, his one good eye roaming around. "I'm happy with how it came out."

"What inspired you to make this?" I asked, running my fingers through his loose curls.

"I got really bored...and I also think I'm kind of high. Oh! Wait, now I remember, I had to hide from the pirates! That bad ones, I mean."

"You watched 'The Holiday' didn't you?" I asked him with a smile.

He frowned and looked away. "You know I always watch it when I'm not feeling good. Jude Law is hot."

I ruffled his hair, the action feeling appropriate.

"You wanna know how I made this so comfortable? First I was just hiding under my blankets, but I realized I needed something bigger! So I went through my whole house, Kurt! I got every single blanket and pillow and I only fell down the stairs once! And then..."

Blaine continued to ramble on about his project and at one point had gotten the cookies I brought over.

"When you said you had a present for me, I thought maybe you had something else. Don't get me wrong, these cookies are _awesome_, but I thought you got me a toy."

I raised an eyebrow, biting into my cookie. "A toy?"

"Yeah, that green train you promised me."

Thankfully I had already swallowed my cookie because otherwise I would have choked. How did he remember that green train? I had only said I'd buy him a train last time he was loopy which had been after he had gotten his teeth pulled and was doped up. He claimed that he didn't remember anything at all from those two days... including when he said that he loved me, months before we would start dating. Even now that we had been dating for 5 months, he still refused to say the "L" word.

Quickly tapping my fingers on my thigh, I asked, "Do you remember anything else from when you got your teeth pulled, Blaine?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment, then looked up at me and asked me what I had said.

"Oh, yeah! A ton of stuff! One moment I was in pain and then suddenly it was like I was floating, like I feel now! And then you were there and the dentist was there and I slept a lot. You made me soup and you took care of me and I was so happy even though my jaw, like, inflated."

I exhaled, a bit disappointed that-

"And you also said you loved me."

I sputtered. "What?"

He nodded. "Yep. And I said that I loved you too. I said it first though."

"You remember that?" I said weakly.

"Yeah. But I didn't remember it until you asked just now. Funny, I would think I would remember that since I almost peed myself because you saying it back to me made me happier than I had ever been in my entire life."

A warm feeling spread through me. "Really?"

His eyebrows drew together and he looked me in the eye. "Of course. You're the most beautiful and wonderful people I've ever met Kurt. I wanted to be your boyfriend soon after I met you, but I thought you only wanted a mentor, so I backed off. I really love you."

My head was spinning. Was it just the drugs talking again?

He looked me in the eyes and touched my knee. "Kurt, I know you. And it's not the drugs. I love you. I love your lips and your personality and your mouth and your eyes and your feet and how you laugh and your everything!"

I hugged Blaine and willed myself not to cry in frustration.

"Blaine...are you going to remember any of this when you're not high as a kite?"

A few moments passed and Blaine started humming "Teenage Dream."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurtie?"

"I said, are you going to remember anything you just told me?"

He blinked. "Remember what?"

My heart sank a little and I told him to forget about it.

He moved off of me and sat on his legs, taking my face in his hands. "Kurt, why are you sad?"

He brushed the tear I didn't know had fallen with his thumb.

"Because I love you so much, and you claim that you do too, but why can't you say it to me when you're not all hopped up on drugs? I think it might just be the drugs talking."

He put his finger on my lips and kissed me softly. "It's not the drugs, Kurt," he said more seriously that he had been the entire night. "I do love you, but I'm only a human. I'm scared of my own feelings and if you'd run away if I said it first."

"I'd never run away," I said to him.

"Then why don't _you_ tell me that?"

He searched my face, then pecked my lips and rested his forehead against mine. "You're so important, Kurt. And I'm just so scared to loose you. Maybe after this is all done, you'll tell me you love me?"

He looked at me earnestly.

I rubbed my thumb against his cheek, feeling over the stubble. "Of course."

He smiled and kissed me again. "I love you, Kurt."

With that, he snuggled against me again and promptly fell asleep before I could utter another word.

"I love you more," I whispered to his sleeping form.

* * *

><p>A low groan woke me from my sleep. Blaine was moving in my grasp, his face turning into my chest and he muffled his yawn against my stomach, the sensation tickling me.<p>

"Hi Kurt...what did you do to my room?" he asked groggily.

I chuckled. "I didn't do anything. You are the one who transformed into a 6 year old and created this!"

He nodded. "I took the painkillers didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"That explains why I don't remember you getting here. I must say, I'm pretty impressed with myself."

He sat up to stretch, but the after effects of the drugs made him crash back down onto the mound of blankets. "My head is spinning. Take care of me, Kurt," he said with an adorable smile.

He took my hand and brought it to his hair, making me stroke his head until I moved my hand myself. Looking down at this beautiful, vulnerable man, I knew I had to say it. I had to.

It was either say it now or wait till he was hopped up on drugs again. I inhaled and said-

"I love you."

At first I thought Blaine had said it, but it had in fact been me who had dropped the bomb.

He blinked and his mouth fell open. "I love you too," he rushed out. His face got red and suddenly he was in my arms, crashing his lips against mine.

I pulled back and he was crying.

"Oh, Blaine, be careful, you're going to hurt your eye if you cry."

"I can't help it," he said, kissing me again, lips salty from his tears. "God, Kurt, I love you so much. Thank you for saying that to me. I-I've been wanting to tell you, but I-"

I put a finger to his lips. Then I kissed him again.

"I understand Blaine...you're only human. And I was scared to. And I'd be lying if I said I still wasn't."

Blaine smiled warmly at me, that smiled that just washed away every negative feeling in me the moment I saw it on his face. "But that's alright, Kurt. Because it's you and me together, and whenever we're scared we've got each other."

I smiled back at him because I knew with my whole being that he was right.


End file.
